prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Million Dollar Championship
The Million Dollar Championship is an unsanctioned title in World Wrestling Entertainment created by The "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase. The Million Dollar Belt was designed by Terry Betteridge of Betteridge Jewelers in Stamford, Connecticut. The belt was gold plated, made with cubic zirconia, and had three tiny diamonds that were inserted behind the belt. The belt cost around $125,000. History Ted DiBiase was unable to win the WWF Championship, having lost the final match of the WWF World Championship tournament at WrestleMania IV to "Macho Man" Randy Savage. During the Summer of 1988 DiBiase teamed with André the Giant, in a team known as "The Mega Bucks", while chasing the WWF World Championship. A frustrated DiBiase decided that if he couldn't win or buy the WWF World Championship he would purchase his own championship belt. In 1989 DiBiase unveiled a new championship belt, which he called the Million Dollar Championship. This title was never official and therefore unsanctioned by the WWF, and rarely did DiBiase defend his "title". Jake Roberts stole the title during their feud, but DiBiase had his bodyguard Virgil steal it back at WrestleMania VI. As part of his feud with "Rowdy" Roddy Piper DiBiase's bodyguard Virgil turned face and trained with Piper to face DiBiase at SummerSlam 1991 for the title, which Virgil won, making him the only wrestler to win the title. During DiBiase's second title reign he abandoned the title when he won the WWF World Tag Team Championship on February 7, 1992 with IRS. Ted DiBiase would later go on to award the title to his newest protegé "Ringmaster" Steve Austin on his arrival in the WWF in early 1996. After his protegé lost a match against Savio Vega on May 28, 1996, DiBiase was forced to leave the WWF. After a 13-year absence, the belt reappeared on WWE television in 2009 when DiBiase, the guest host of the night, appeared on the July 6 episode Raw, carrying the Million Dollar Championship as he carried out his duties. Nearly a year later, when DiBiase was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame on March 27, 2010, he had the Million Dollar Title with him, saying he "never leaves home without it." On April 5, DiBiase's son, Ted DiBiase, Jr., came out holding the championship belt, claiming his father had given it to him. WWE's official website confirmed the reactivation of the unsanctioned title under DiBiase, Jr.'s profile. On the October 4th episode of Monday Night RAW, Goldust attacked Ted DiBiase Jr. and gained possession of the championship. On the November 8 episode of Raw, Goldust's own wife Aksana stole the Million Dollar Championship from him. On the November 15 episode of Raw, Goldust stole the belt back and returned it to DiBiase, Sr., who then offered to return it to his son, who rejected the offer See also *World Wrestling Entertainment *Champion history - History of the wrestlers who have held the belt. *Title matches - Matches in which the title was defended. *Champion gallery - A gallery of all champions. External links * History of the Million Dollar Championship on WWE.com Category:Wrestler created championships Category:Championships Category:Singles championships Category:Unsanctioned championships Category:Million Dollar Champions Category:World Wrestling Entertainment championships Category:Inactive championships